The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Berry Marmalade’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Berry Marmalade’ originated from a planned cross in Olympia, Wash. between Heuchera ‘Obsidian’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836), as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘Sparkling Burgundy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,208), as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘Obsidian’, the new cultivar has a larger habit and leaves that are undulate and dark purple rather than black.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘Sparkling Burgundy’, the new cultivar has leaves that are darker and flowers that are brown rather than white.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Amethyst Mist’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar has a tighter habit, shorter flowers, more ruffled leaves, and darker purple foliage that holds its dark color all summer.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. deep purple black spring leaf color,        2. glossy purple black summer leaves,        3. medium large plant size,        4. ruffled leaves,        5. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.